


How Everything It Should Be - Hannigram & Johnlock

by MannyQueen



Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MannyQueen/pseuds/MannyQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of detectives and a couple of possible psychopaths, see their fates are crossed accidentally by two teenagers in love. Living together turns into the lives of everyone down, resulting in a disastrous (and delicious) unusual family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> * The script and the characters of Sherlock belong BBC and Sir Arthur Connan Doyle;
> 
> * The script and the characters of Hannibal, owned by NBC and Thomas Harris;
> 
> * The story takes place from the season finale of the 2nd season of Hannibal and the season finale of Season 3 of Sherlock;
> 
> *I apologize for spelling errors, I am Brazilian and I have not yet fluent English. Thanks to Google translator, by the hand in times of suffocation!

Hello guys! This is the first crossover I do Sherlock and Hannibal. I hope you enjoy!  
Note: This chapter is exclusively Johnlock.  
Enjoy your reading :)

-Hamish, grab your coat, we have a case - Sherlock Holmes shouted excited downstairs of 221B Baker Street. It was the first case after a long week tedious, and the man barely could stand the excitement.  
Lestrade had just turned on (as he always did when an important case arose), saying that two bodies had been found on the campus of the University of Criminalistics West End.  
While Sherlock wore his overcoat usual, Hamish his son, came down the stairs even more excited than his father. The boy was 17 years old and had all the energy that a teenager could have. Well, energy for certain activities, how to solve crimes. But what could be expected with parents as Sherlock Holmes and John Watson?

Hamish passed his hand over his clearest brown hair (almost blond) and took his coat like his father had advised him. Sherlock realized that the boy had woken up due to their wrinkled clothes and his undeniable face of sleep.  
-No Slept the night because I was reading my reports, then fell asleep a few minutes ago- Father noted. Hamish knew it was not a question, let alone an earful. The boy also knew that Sherlock did not care that he stay late reading police reports, often accompanied his father to the dawn in his readings. Who did not appreciate anything that practice was his other father, John. He always said Hamish needed to sleep at least eight hours a day and that one so young should not become stressed due to a sleepless night. But Hamish had trouble sleeping, and Sherlock. In fact the boy was very much like Sherlock. Not appeared in, after all, it was physically, John's faithful copies. The same color hair, face shape, light eyes ... differed only in height, Hamish was as high as Sherlock, even with only 17 years. Already Hamish personality was unmistakable, he was one second Sherlock Homes. The boy had incredible deduction skills and a directness that often offended those who were not used to the Holmes.

-Yeah ... I was bored. But now we have a case! What Lestrade said? - Harry asked smiling with a guy who asked "Do not tell John my sleepless night, please!". Sherlock can not help but smile.  
-were Found two totally mangled bodies on the campus of a university. Apparently no one saw how they got there. Lestrade described the scene as "astonishingly frightening". Oh, I can not wait - spoke Sherlock, already down the stairs, accompanied by Hamish. The two could hopping with excitement.

As soon as they left the 221B, Sherlock called for a taxi and went quickly toward the University. Along the way, Holmes can not help but notice when his son was anxious. Whenever their way to a crime scene together, Hamish was nervous. Sherlock knew all this nervousness was given due to his father (he) thought of Hamish.  
The boy felt unsafe near the father's skills, which Sherlock considered extremely unnecessary, after his son was a very talented detective. It was the first of its kind in criminology University and was already a stage at Scotland Yard, thanks to help from Lestrade, his uncle.  
This Hamish behavior brought to Sherlock one clear vision of John. Despite all the years of experience, John was always nervous when going against a crime scene. Even now, I am working in a hospital and consequently participated less of investigations.  
Sherlock felt a certain longing fellow in all his adventures, but he knew that John loved his job, he loved helping people, even if it cost him a few nights on duty and some crimes less. Sherlock still surprised with how your life will change you 17 years ago when Mary went away, after all that John discovered (and accepted) about his past.

Soon after Sherlock have been sent to "exile" after killing Magnussen in order to protect John and Mary and was called back after the sudden appearance of Moriarty, Mary Watson changed. She became extremely introspective and moody, which was letting John totally worn out. And then a few months later came the birth of the child, which was a surprise, after all everyone expected a girl. The labor doctor just revealing inaccuracies in examining sex of babies, are more common than we think. Born a boy with remarkably like John, that almost nothing recalled Mary. John seemed delighted by the idea of ??having a child and Sherlock loves seeing him like this.

At that time, Sherlock knew exactly everything he felt for Watson or whatever imagined can feel so far at least. He had fallen in love with John, almost without realizing it. But the blonde was a married man, a father happy. Sherlock could not see the right to talk about their feelings, even if it hurt him every day.  
The doctor's relationship with the detective changed after a few days after the child's birth. Mary escaped from the hospital leaving his son John and back. The news was a great shock to Watson, who was totally unresponsive to the attitude of his wife. She did not tell him anything, not fired. He does not even bother with the newborn child, and this, that John would never forgive. When the child was released from the hospital, John made sure to register it right away. Hamish Scott. The name came after a brief conversation in the hospital's maternity door.

~ Flashback On ~

 

John watched her son by the farrowing house of glass. The child differed from the others, due to its clearest hair and his vibrant blue eyes. John was now father and had no idea how to take care of his son from that moment. Mary cowardly fled without even bothering to tell him. How can you be so stupid to believe that Mary cared for him or his son? He forgiven, after all we found about him. After having shot one of the most important people in his life, his best friend, Sherlock Holmes. John could not imagine what would happen if Mary had killed Sherlock. He could not look at her again, not if it happened.  
But still, after all this, it still has been able to leave him without the slightest consideration. John was lost, lost and tired. I wanted to sit in his chair at 221B and cry, cry everything a man could cry. But it could not afford the luxury of depressing, not now in his hands the responsibility of a life. John consolation was stand there in front of motherhood, watching your child sleep soundly, so innocent.  
To the surprise of the doctor, Sherlock remained with him all the time. Did not talk much, just stood around, as if at any moment John could fall apart and he was there to hold him.

 

He does not have a name- said John Sherlock, who as usual was at his side, staring at the child-Mary and I just think of girl names. I ... I do not know ... I do not know what name dar- John looked at his feet. There he was, totally lost without even knowing what name to give his own son.

-Hamish. If you are looking for babys names- Sherlock said in his hoarse voice, giving a slight smile. John laughed a little louder than he thought appropriate.

-Hamish ... Is a good name ... ... Hamish Scott. How about - asked the blonde a little embarrassed for suggesting the name means friend. Sherlock was unresponsive and blinked several times, as if trying to associate that information.

-It's A horrible name John- the brunette replied seriously- But will funcionar- and then they both looked at each other and could not hold a big laugh.  
What Mrs. Hudson would think when he found out who had given the child the name of John and Sherlock? God would speak Lestrade and Mycroft? John did not mind, it was a perfect name.

 

~ Flashback Off ~

So Hamish Scott was growing with time. John moved back to Baker Street and Sherlock was clinging gradually the child.  
At first I complained that it was difficult to reconcile the investigations with a child at home and could not think straight with Hamish crying. Until he realized I was the only one who could calm the child when she began to cry.  
John was most careful parent could imagine. Sometimes Sherlock had to convince him it was just a cold, although John is a doctor there. Mrs. Hudson was Grandma (as she liked to nominate high) most loving of all. He made infant formula and changed the child with such tranquility, that always rises Hamish slept their care. Mycroft even learned to like the child, which he demostrava be much smarter than most children of their age group.

John and Sherlock ratio also changed.  
At first, they still treated as friends, until one evening when Hamish called John Papa and then immediately called Sherlock pope. It was then that John was carried away by all that feeling very time saved and kissed Sherlock right away, jumping on him and throwing him on the couch. Harry responded eagerly, despite his obvious embarrassment. After that their relationship grew and stabilized. They were now a couple, somewhat unusual, after all Sherlock still had his difficult personality and John was still kind and understanding (and angry).  
In the same period, Mycroft and Lestrade took their relationship, leaving a super contends John and Sherlock shocked. He did not understand how anyone could like Mycroft, in his own words.  
Hamish did when first birthday-old John made sure to change all child documents, adding the Holmes surname. The gesture left Sherlock so thrilled about to organize next to Molly and Mrs. Hudson a surprise party for Hamish, and then it was time for John to be totally thrilled.  
A month after the anniversary of Hamish, Lestrade brought the news that he and Mycroft would be parents. also a boy. Had made artificial insemination in a woman, meticulously chosen by Mycroft.  
And so life went on 221B, Baker Street. Hamish Scott Watson-Holmes, has grown to become brilliant as Sherlock, brave as John, astute as loyal as Mycroft and Lestrade. Life of Sherlock was incredibly good, and he could not be happier with it.

-Already we arrived, Dad! - Hamish said taxi down and taking Sherlock their devaneios- Did not you say "university" was actually my university-said the boy looking at his father, who had a face of pure boredom with that detail. They walked toward the forensics team that had gathered around a large fountain surrounded by signaling tapes and curious people. To come closer to Lestrade expression on the phone made a lot more sense. There were two bodies, a woman and a man, probably nearing the age of 30, they had a huge open cavity in the abdomen and all the bodies had been taken away. They lay with arms outstretched as if to imitate angels. The image was disturbing in many ways.

-Looks like that Christmas has come early this year- said Sherlock's son.

-Let's open the presents - played Hamish. Sherlock and son exchanged a look accomplice, smirking with excitement. That would be a big investigation.


	2. I Need Your Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! It took me a little bit, right? I have to apologize, I know. And I was suffering from a GIGANTIC writer's block, and it was not easy. But now came the second chapter and I hope you enjoy it!  
> Obs .: It Hannigram ♥
> 
> Good reading: D

In West End, the new spring made them clear and flowery days. Barely remember the old cold London. In a bourgeois residential neighborhood, a mansion gained prominence because of its large balconies decorated with typical season flowers. The mansion was built in a Victorian design. The great gates of wrought iron, made a beautiful contrast to the extensive garden. The windows and doors were all decorated tastefully, as well as the interior of the house. The elegance was visible in every detail of the home. The embroidered fabric curtains with arabesques weighed to the ground, harmonizing with several rare paintings, around the environment. The house had great calm within the entire inside. I could just hear, very distantly, some sporadic laughter, and a shake of steps.

The sound came from the garden of the big house funds. Outside, Will, played excitedly with a big labrador dog. The dog jumped and ran around the man. From the doorway, sitting in a comfortable chair, Hannibal watched his companion. The Doctor was as always very well dressed. He wore a gray suit with delicate details in crimson. He had in his lap, a thick volume of "The Ideology in Practice of Psychotherapy." But his attention was no longer reading, a few minutes ago. Hannibal, enjoyed now, all joking Will with your pet.

Will wore simple clothes, how you plan to stay in the garden all day. The way he ran behind the Labrador (which he named Wylson) and rolled in the grass was almost angelic in the eyes of Hannibal. There I could see all the innocence of Will. The quiet soul, radiant eyes. The doctor knew it would be able to do anything to preserve those moments. He knew he would be able to do anything to preserve Will there beside him.

-I could stand there all day. - Abigail said, sitting in a rocking chair next to Hannibal. The doctor only realized the presence of the girl when she was heard. Abigail had the habit of making careful with noises, and Hannibal loves it in the child.

Yes, daughter. It was like the doctor thought the girl. After the investigator would go with them in Virginia and leave America back, finally taking her feelings for Hannibal, he had Abigail as his daughter, as their daughter.

-And I could stay all day, just watching. - Said Hannibal, sweet girl - Abigail Will concentrates a peace that we hardly on anyone.

-I Like to see him like that ... you know, happy - the girl said - It seems that he has adapted well to London.

-Maybe, it is the weather ...

-or The new puppy - Abigail said laughing, making Hannibal laugh too.

-May I know the two of you who are laughing? - Will said, feigning seriousness - It would not be me, of course?

-Never Would commit such rudeness, Will - Hannibal said playing along the boy.

-We Were laughing at Wylson. Look how excited he runs through the garden, as if a dog! - Abigail said, making the two men laugh. Will sat on the floor next to Hannibal and together they observed Wylson to run toward the porch and lie down on the feet of the doctor, who looked at him with a visible displeasure face, making Abigail laugh.

-Looking forward to the interview? - Asked the girl.

-My God! I totally forgot! What time is it? - Will rose rushed the floor, walking into the house, stopping at the door.

-Still Have an hour, Will - Hannibal said that now also rose from the chair, and Abigail - I would take a bath.

-I Can go along? - Abigail asked - I need to see young people do not know anybody in this place! - Complained pouting, making Will smile and say:

-Of course. But I imagine that all young people are studying, after all, is a college.

-It does not matter, just want to go out a little. I'm ready soon! - The girl entered the excited home, leaving Will and Hannibal still on the balcony door.

\- Soon, she will make friends. - Will said Hannibal, who seemed overly concerned - Everything has its time.

-No doubt that, Will - said changing the concern's face - I just do not want her depressed.

-None of us want! - Said the man approaching the Doctor and giving a light kiss on his lips - now as you suggested, I take a bath.

He will finally entered the house and went straight to his room, which is now shared with Hannibal. The room was large and elaborately decorated, like the rest of the house. Will exchanged the exuberant decor for a pet dog, thought fair exchange.

 

Entering the room itself bathroom, undressed and turned on the shower, in order to take a quick shower after all the way to the university, it would take at least half an hour. The man had an appointment that morning for a new vacancy that had arisen as a professor at the University of the West End criminalistics. Will was happy to resume his former profession, but infinitely peaceful than that of FBI Special Agent. Will wanted to start his life over in a new place with a new family.

He wanted to forget the past. And that's what he did, when he decided not to deliver Hannibal Jack Crawford and escape with the psychiatrist to France, along with Abigail, who discovered alive when Hannibal accepted the leak proposal. Jack did not have to incriminate Hannibal, all those murders, which previously had the main suspect Will. Even knowing the true version, Jack was no evidence when the former detective decided to finally accept the doctor heartily in your life. The three traveled to Europe (Will, Hannibal and Abigail), leaving everything behind. Leaving also a gigantic pile of theories to Freddie Lounds address on your website. The famous post "Murder Husbands" peaked accesses and shares, when at last the news of the trip to Europe Psychiatric Doctor Hannibal Lecter and the Former FBI special agent and former convicted of the Ripper cases of Chesapeake, Will Graham, reached the local newspapers.

 

The problem is that Will did not adapt to life in Paris, and Hannibal was seen leaving the French capital and moving to urban London, where the lifestyle looked a lot more like what Will took before. Bought a house in a residential neighborhood and pitched the excuse that in exchange for power decorate the house in its own way, Will could adopt a dog. Finally, Hannibal convinced Will to return to work as a teacher, arranging an interview at the renowned University of Criminology site. Everything seemed to be finally coming together.

 

Bath out, Will found Hannibal sitting in his chair in the room, near the big windows, continuing his balcony reading. Also found on the double bed, a pair of combined harmoniously clothes with stockings and tie.

-Not Expect me to use it, right? - Will said raising his slacks.

-The First picture is always causing printing. Well you know, Will. - Hannibal said, rising from his chair and heading toward the dark, who awkwardly gets the blazer. Psychiatrist took his tie off the bed and passed it around Will's neck, laying it.

-You're going to wish me 'good luck'? - He asked the brunette with an anxious smile. Nervousness Will was almost palpable.

-You do not need - Hannibal smiled, finishing tying his tie and giving him a kiss. Will let yourself go with the feel of the older lips, feeling more sure of himself. Hannibal always had this power up it. Will took his hands the nape of the Doctor and the same went for his waist, Will. When suddenly I heard a slight cough on the bedroom door, calling their attention.

-No Wanted to disrupt the climate of my favorite couple, but I'm ready! - Abigail smiled pointed to the clock on your wrist.

-Okay, I guess I'll have going. - Will split from Hannibal, slightly embarrassed and took her wallet that was on the desk nearby. Hannibal seemed to have fun with your partner's embarrassment.

-I'll see you later. - Hannibal said, kissing lightly Will again on the lips, leaving the dark even more embarrassed and kissing her cheek and Abigail who seemed amused by the whole situation.

So Will and Abigail into the car and were on their way to university, fortunately the traffic was quiet and arrived on the scene at the right time. They walked through the large hallways, empty at that time because of the lessons, which left Abigail disappointed. When they arrived in the employee's room that would interview Will, Abigail said:

 

-I'll give a few laps around, maybe go to the library, okay? When you leave, call me and we met. Oh, and good luck! - The girl kissed his face and walked away, running forward. It will not take long to be called, and was soon sitting with his interview.

-Mr. Graham, we would like you to know that had great recommendations. We were pleased to receive a call from Doctor psychiatrist Hannibal Lecter, who knew of his intention to step down. - Spoke a middle-aged man with a relentless tick encolar mustache at your fingertips - He commented that worked together in America and told me that their dynamics within the classroom is magnificent.

-Are very kind words Mr. Henden, in fact I and Dr. Lecter have worked for a long time together. - Will said slightly embarrassed. Then off it! Hannibal, pitched one way of his being accepted for the post. Will also was impressed by the physician handling capacity. In a sense, even I admired it.

-Right. So let's start with a few questions, Mr. Graham.

 

[...]

 

While Will was doing the interview, Abigail walked across the campus of the University. Although too empty for your taste, it was nice to be in a place where many young people gathered. It made him feel the school days missed, her friends. Abigail had 17 years, it might be time to think about college. Should leave the past behind, should let the daughter of Garrett Jacob Hobbs, behind.

 

The girl walked increasingly into the University, could see from time to time, one or two employees, plus they did not seem concerned about his presence there. Until you began to hear a rumble coming from behind a medium height building. To go approaching, the buzz grew louder. When folded the structure, he saw a bunch of police officers, firefighters and reportares on site. There was a secluded area near a large fountain, where the forensic police were removing two bodies of place. Abigail saw the scene like a déjà vu. I had seen very similar scenes with that, and curiosity increased considerably when seen from afar, a slender, tall man with black, curly hair that seemed too preoccupied with the ground around the fountain. When even closer local girl can see more clearly, the floor spattered with blood, making a design that looked like ... looked like ... wings, the girl turned her head ... with angels!

 

When looking at that image, a sudden shock hits you, like it was extremely familiar. Before you can get away from where I was (now very close, leaning on cue tracks), Abigail felt a jerk on her arm. When looking in the direction of the force, he saw a boy coming up on it. He seemed to have the same age as yours, and had blue eyes so it was impossible not to stare at him for a while that his father, Hannibal, consider rude. Think of Hannibal did the girl have a kind of revelation, but before he could actually think about it, hear the boy say:

-You do not pay attention, girl? It is hindering me! - Hamish Scott rudely told Abigail, which was hindering their passage beyond the isolation area.

-Excuse, that I ... - Abigail looked down again, still shocked - I ..

-We never saw anything. Yeah, I know. For most people and very shocking. Now, if you excuse me - said the impatient boy. That angered Abigail. Who was that boy who saw his shock, he could be extremely rude.

-Not for me. I'm used to, nor why I stop being polite to people - Abigail looked at him nervously.

-is Used? What do you mean? - Hamish asked, ignoring the pinprick of the girl.

-Well, I've seen it - answered soon if scolding her for talking about it. The boy who now looked curiously had his next question interrupted by his father's voice calling him from afar.

-I Need to go - Hamish said, turning and going as far as Sherlock was, until he heard the girl's voice again.

Hey, wait! Look at that! - To turn around, Hamish saw the girl pointing to a tree, which was soon after the fence that bordered the bodies of the University. When focused better your vision, you can see, still blurred way, something hanging from a tree top of the branch. Leaving once isolated area, he walked over to the front, accompanied by the girl.

-That's What I think is ...? - Hamish thought aloud.

-I believe so. It's a ... a heart. - Abigail said looking at the top of the tree. Hamish shouted the father, who was preparing to call it one more time. When Sherlock left the isolation area, and walked against child, he pointed his tree.

 

Sherlock looked that shocked and excited at the same time. He took out his cell phone and quickly dialed several numbers on it, positioning then the phone to your ear.

\- Hello, John? I need your help!  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************  
And then like it? Awww, Abigail and Hamish already know ? And I confess that I loved doing this end, the Sherlock for help to John is so * - *.  
The music that I indicate to this chapter is the Young and Beautiful, Lana Del Rey. It may seem to have nothing to do, the more the sound is nice and matches the fic.  
Finally, by the third chapter, where a WONDERFUL character will appear. Prepare yourselves! Kisses!


End file.
